The goal of this task order is to use cells developed by PACT to perform a placebo controlled, preclinical dose response study to assess safety and compare the efficacy of iPSC-CPCs to the contractor?s current MSC approach. This IND enabling study will be the basis for determining the initial dose(s) for the Phase I/II clinical trial.